


Birthday suit

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alpha!Frank, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Are 'omega' and 'alpha' proper nouns I just left em uncapitalised lol, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega!Gerard, PWP, Thrust on the other hand is a weird word to overuse, okay more like pwp but with feels?, trust is important k
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 18:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12636900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's Gerard's birthday and Frank wants to make things real special





	Birthday suit

Frank's fingers trembled in anticipation as he washed up the last of the dishes. He was about to give Gerard his real present.

Jolting in surprise as he felt Gerard's fingers wrap around his waist, Frank forced himself to relax against his mate. 

"Frankie, you okay there? You seem pretty nervous... the meal was great, if that's what you're worried about!" Frank smiled as he felt Gerard's grip tighten around him, worried that he had angered his alpha somehow. He turned around and lightly brushed his lips against Gerard's, lips curling into a smile when Gerard chased his lips as he pulled away.

Gerard looked confused as Frank entwined their fingers and pulled him towards the bedroom. Frank came to an abrupt stop as they reached the bed, and Gerard would have bumped into him had Frank not gripped his hand tighter and turned around to face him.

"Gerard, I want to make tonight really special. It's your birthday after all," Frank pressed lightly on Gerard's shoulders, directing him to sit down on the bed. Gerard quirked an eyebrow, ready to reassure his mate that Frank making him dinner was already special enough, but Frank stopped him, resting his thumb on Gerard's bottom lip.

"Gee, tonight... tonight I want you to be on top," Frank murmured, lovingly tracing Gerard's cupid bow as he avoided Gerard's eyes. Gerard could feel his mouth drop as he stared up at his alpha. Sure, being an overprotective older brother, he turned out to be bossier than most omegas, but he'd never imagined himself being dominant... in this sense.

Knowing that Gerard was about to protest, Frank leaned down and captured his lips in a kiss. He knew that Gerard would love it; he just had to convince him to do it first, so that's what he was going to do. Sighing in relief as Gerard started to kiss back, Frank wrapped his arms around Gerard's neck and deepened the kiss, knees on Gerard's sides. It felt wrong to have the positions switched- Gerard was normally the one crawling onto his lap- but at the same time, it felt just downright sinful and _right_.

Gerard pulled away, but still close enough that he could feel Frank's heated puffs against his lips.

"Frankie, I-I don't know if this is a good idea. I've never been on top before-" he started, but was cut off by his own whine as Frank pressed closer and rubbed their crotches against each other.

Frank mouthed at Gerard's neck, nipping around his gland and eliciting gasps and moans from his omega. He could feel himself hardening as Gerard relaxed against him, involuntarily parting his legs, an instinctual invitation extended towards his alpha, but promptly refocused on his task at hand.

"That's exactly why I want you to be on top, Gee. I trust you," Gerard whined as Frank sucked around his gland. He pulled away, tracing the gland with his fingers, fully satisfied with his work. That was definitely going to leave a mark.

"- and I've never done this before either. I told you, I want today to be special. I want us to lose our virginities together." Frank could feel his face heating up. That last line sounded a lot less stupid in his head, but clearly, it worked as whatever was holding Gerard back vanished.

Gerard kissed him hard, groaning as their tongues rubbed against each other. He made quick work of Frank's shirt and pants, pulling them off and tossing them aside. Frank's cock twitched at Gerard's eagerness and he quickly stripped Gerard down as well, fingers returning to thumb at Gerard's nipples.

"Frank, Frankie, turn around for me," Gerard panted against him, lips bruised and hair tousled and seriously, who could say no to that? Frank could feel his body protesting at the thought of presenting himself to an omega, but he turned around anyways, ass high in the air, inviting his mate to take him, just like a good omega would.

"God Frankie," Gerard rubbed at his own cock, willing it to calm down. Frank looked delicious, his globes full and round. It was practically enticing Gerard to grope and smack them, so that's what he did.

Frank gasped as Gerard's palm spanked his cheeks. His cock twitched and before he could stop himself, he was moaning "a-ah Alpha harder!"

They both froze, Frank in shame and Gerard in shock. Gerard smirked. If that's what Frank wanted, then that's what Gerard will give him. He brought his hand down on Frank's ass, delighting in how Frank cursed and moaned, clearly on the edge of popping a knot.

Frank buried his head into the pillows. It hurt like a bitch but it also felt so good, and all he wanted was for Gerard to take him already. Somewhere in his mind, he was reminded that this wasn't natural- alphas aren't supposed to submit to omegas- but he didn't care. He trusted Gerard and knew that his omega would treat him right and-

Frank practically screamed when he felt Gerard lick his hole. In response, Gerard pried his cheeks further apart and mouthed around the stretched skin. Frank's eyes rolled back in pleasure and he collapsed limp onto the bed, held up only by Gerard's tight grip on his ass.

Gerard could feel his ass wetting with slick at the sounds Frank was making. His alpha's scent was even stronger below his balls, and his head was swimming with lust as he kissed and licked Frank's hole, delighting in Frank's whines and groans. He was so turned on, and he needed his alpha inside him now, but he ignored it to push a finger into Frank.

Frank was basically numb with pleasure, unable to move except to push his ass closer to Gerard's tongue. He was so past being nervous that Gerard's second finger slipped into him with little resistance. Gerard scissored him open with two fingers, penetrating him with both fingers and tongue and driving him absolutely crazy, before suddenly, he retreated, leaving Frank empty and mad with the need to be filled up again. Frank whined in protest, but Gerard quickly flipped him over onto his back and entered him again with three slicked-up fingers. Frank was going to ask him where on earth he found the lube from because they hadn't replaced the old one that ran out a week ago- when he saw the slick running down Gerard's thigh and moaned, because fuck was it hot to get fucked with his omega's slick. Gerard hardly got wet outside of his heat- that's why they kept lube around in the first place- and to know that this was turning Gerard on this much was both a massive ego trip and turn on for Frank.

Gerard thrusted his fingers into Frank, curling them upwards until he found the spot, if Frank's shout was anything to go by. He was just glad that they didn't live in an apartment, because if they did, the neighbors would have called the cops with all the noises Frank was making. Gerard slicked himself up, pressing his tip against Frank, before he realised,

"Fuck Frank we're out of condoms!"

Frank groaned and wrapped his legs around Gerard. "Urgh come on, we're both clean and it's not like I can get pregnant," he pushed the heels of his feet into Gerard's ass, and dense as he was, even Gerard would get a message as blatant as this.

Gerard pushed into Frank, marveling at the tight heat enveloping him. He'd never come close to wrapping anything around his cock beside his and Frank's hands, and suddenly, he realised how lucky he was. All his previous boyfriends had treated him as just an omega, somehow equating omegas to females, expecting him to get off solely from his ass because "that's the only part that matters". Only Frank had acknowledged his masculine side, always bringing him to the edge of pleasure with both inner and outer simulation, always prioritising his Omega's needs over his own. And now he was even submitting himself to his Omega, completely disregarding (second) gender roles, just so he could pleasure Gerard. Frank was a good Alpha, and an even better mate.

Frank noticed that Gerard had stopped, and he tilted his head up to ask him what's wrong, before he noticed that Gerard's eyes were filling with tears. Fuck if Gerard being on top upset him enough to make him cry, he'd never recover from this trauma.

"Hey, Gee, what's wrong? We can switch back if you want," Frank gently stroked Gerard's neck to calm him down, offering him a tentative smile.

Gerard shook his head, "n-no Frankie, I'm not upset. I just... I love you so much Frankie," he wiped at his eyes, "thank you," he smiled down at Frank. Frank relaxed at that, pulling Gerard down for a tender kiss, "happy birthday Gee," he whispered, "now start moving or I'm going to die like this with a dick in my ass."

Gerard choked out a laugh and cautiously pulled out and reentered Frank, leaning down to kiss Frank again as he thrusted into Frank's warm heat. Frank sighed in pleasure as Gerard sucked around his gland, marking him as his and only his. Gerard soon found that spot again, gripping Frank's hips tightly to keep fucking Frank at that angle. Frank didn't know whether to moan or to scream, nails raking down Gerard's back as he clenched tighter and tighter around Gerard, until he saw white and he came, come streaking across his and Gerard's belly. Gerard's thrusts sped up. He wanted to just bury himself into Frank, but he knew that it wasn't enough.

"Frank, Frankie I need-," Gerard babbled, unsure of what exactly it was that he needed, but knowing that he needed something anyways. And as always, Frank knew Gerard better than he knew himself.

"I've got you sweetheart," Frank rubbed his hand comfortingly down Gerard's back and Gerard almost snapped in frustration because yeah that was nice, but it wasn't what he needed, before Frank shoved three fingers into Gerard.

Gerard cried out and collapsed on Frank, but Frank clearly didn't mind the extra weight because he continued to press his fingers into Gerard with one hand, drawing mewls and groans. Chasing release, Gerard began to thrust erratically between Frank and his hand, moaning as his alpha encouragingly stroked his back with his free hand, whispering sweet nothings in his ear, telling him how good he was to him, how good an omega Gerard was- something Gerard would normally snort at because he was miles far from being the ideal omega, but that was apparently what he needed at the time because at that, Gerard came.

Frank slowed his thrusts, grinding his fingers inside Gerard lazily as Gerard shuddered and filled him up. After experiencing what was definitely the best orgasm of his life, Gerard slowly pulled out, causing both men to wince, before he flopped to the side and cuddled close to Frank. Frank sighed, sated and not willing to move even though the cum was starting to feel really gross now that he was out of his post-orgasm haze. He wrapped an arm around his omega, smiling as Gerard leaned in to peck him lightly on his lips, gazing at him with an almost shy smile, before he gently untangled himself from Frank's arms, laughing softly at the whine Frank let out.

Frank jolted at the feeling of wet cloth gently wiping at his ass. It was weird as hell, letting his omega clean him up after sex when it was usually the other way around, but his ass was aching, so he had absolutely zero problem with Gerard taking care of him. When Gerard was done, he tossed the cloth to the side and burrowed under the covers, sighing in contentment as Frank quickly returned to spooning him. Realising from the soft puffs at his nape that Frank had already fallen asleep, Gerard snuggled closer to his mate, yawning a little as he too drifted off to sleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up having this exact plotline in my head. Humans can now have eureka PWP moments. That's what evolution has allowed mankind to achieve. Also I'm really bad at naming things if any of you have an idea of what this should be titled instead, drop me a comment!


End file.
